


the birth of a daddy

by mooncakedup



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Public teasing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, discovery of a daddy kink, slight praise kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncakedup/pseuds/mooncakedup
Summary: Over the course of your now two-year relationship, you had learned how far you could push Kihyun before he was practically undressing you in a bathroom stall. You had learned that he liked it when you didn’t listen to him, his need to tame you was high. You loved the way his eyes glinted at you when you were a moaning mess under him. Even better was how relentlessly he would pound into you when his name, his nicknames, and curse words were falling from your lips as you moaned; it drove him wild to hear his names so sinfully fall from your beautiful mouth.
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	the birth of a daddy

Tonight was your two year anniversary dinner and you were dead set on getting laid.

Kihyun might not have had the biggest dick you had ever seen but it was a good size that filled you up nicely and made you feel things in places you hadn’t before. His stroke game was out of this world. He always knew when to push you further and when to pull back. He knew how to move your body around so you would be feeling every inch of him. He practically worshipped your body and you during sex. He always made sure that you were enjoying it together. He always gave you what you wanted but was firm and stern with you when he needed to be. When you acted like a brat, he would correct it. It always made you feel good.

You smirked at yourself in the floor to ceiling mirror as you admired your outfit for the night in it. It was a skin-tight black dress. It covered your shoulders with short and loose cap sleeves. They were the only thing loose on the dress. The rest of the satin fabric clung to your form like cling wrap and it stopped several inches above your knees. It was tight the whole way down. You had to admit, you had probably outdone yourself on the dress. Kihyun wasn’t going to be able to keep his hands off you.

You finished up getting ready with some simple diamond earrings and the matching single diamond necklace that Kihyun had got you for Christmas just a few months before. You padded into the closet and pulled out your all-black Converse high tops and started to lace them up.

Before you had started dating Kihyun you would normally wear heels or even nice dress shoes but since you weren’t but a few inches shorter than him, he preferred if you didn’t wear them. Plus you had grown to love the street vibe sneakers gave to a sexy look and you had to admit it was way more comfortable.

You were giving yourself one last look in the mirror when you heard Kihyun enter the apartment and toss his keys on the counter.

“Stay in the kitchen!” You yelled in the vague direction of where the dark brown-haired man would be in your apartment. “I don’t want you to see my outfit!” You heard him let out a laugh and say okay as you went back into the closet and grabbed a knee-length light jacket. It was only just spring so there was still a slight chill in the Seoul air and the long jacket would hide your dress and the lack of clothing under it at least until you all got to dinner.

You tied the jacket around your waist, put on a quick swipe of a red-tinted balm, grabbed your clutch and headed out to meet Kihyun in the kitchen.

If you all didn’t have dinner reservations, you would have jumped on him right there and had sex with him on the cold hardwood floor in your kitchen. He looked like a full five-course meal.

His dark brown hair was done up in a wet and undone style so it was hanging in his face just slightly. His lips were the softest shade of pink and looked soft as flower petals, your urge to bite them was in the back of your mind. He had on a white dress shirt that had some sparse black outlines of flowers on it and the top button was. Over the top of it was a black pinstripe jacket; even though it was unbuttoned at the moment you knew it would accentuate his waist when he did it back up. His white shirt was tucked cleanly into black dress pants that were just tight enough that you could make out the athletic and toned features of his legs. it was all finished off by black patent leather dress shoes, some simple silver necklaces dancing on his neck and small silver hoop earrings.

Again, you had to fight back the urge to jump on him right then and there.

He looked up from his phone as you approached him, his sweet smile that you loved blessing his features and slid his phone back into the front pocket of his pants.

When you got close enough, he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in for a soft kiss, his lips were as soft as you had thought they were. He tasted like vanilla but smelled like Polo by Ralph Lauren, a scent you had gotten him for your one year anniversary, it was intoxicating and you were trying your best not to delay your alls dinner plans.

As you pulled away from him, you looked into his dark brown eyes, his hair just barely touching his lashes as it hung in his face. “I see you’ve been using the lip balm I bought for you.” And you smirked at him.

“Well if someone hadn’t forced it on me…” he smiled at you as he slid his hands from your waist to rest on your hips and he made a confused look at you. “Are you even wearing anything under this jacket?” He questioned.

“I guess you’ll find out when we get to the restaurant then, yeah?” As you pulled out of his embrace, you gave him a playful smile and a wink as he rolled his eyes at your comment. You took his hand to lead him out of the apartment and back to the underground parking garage where he had parked his car.

——

When you all had arrived at the restaurant Kihyun pulled your chair out for you and stood next to it as you turned around away from him to shimmy out of the sleeves of the jacket you had put on over your dress.

You smiled at your self imagining his reaction to your skin tight dress as you undid the belt that was holding the jacket shut. Even better, you couldn’t wait to see his reaction when he found out you weren’t wearing anything underneath of it.

Your jacket slid down off your shoulders and down your arms, revealing only the top half of the dress to him from his current view. You turned back towards Kihyun as you removed the rest of the jacket, revealing your dress in its entirety to the dark-haired boy.

His eyes quickly scanned up and down the dress that was hugging every curve of your body like a perfectly fit glove, mischief, and playfulness playing in his eyes and on his face.

You placed the jacket on the back of your chair and took your seat and watched what looked like a flustered Kihyun move the few feet to his chair across from you.

Once he sat across from you, you leaned in across the table to whisper at him, not that anyone would’ve heard you anyway, the restaurant was busy.

“So, what do you think?” And you gave him a soft smile.

Kihyun looked into your eyes, the dim lighting of the restaurant causing his already dark brown eyes to appear even darker than usual.

He leaned in to respond to you, mischief playing in his eyes, “are you wearing anything under that?”

You smiled at him playfully and knew if you told him no, you’d be pulled off to the bathroom before the waiter had even come to get your drink order.

“Guess you’ll have to wait until after dinner to find out,” you smirked at him and the waiter approached to begin taking your orders for the night.

The rest of the dinner you had spent rubbing your leg against Kihyun’s leg under the table, teasing him just a little. You could tell he was trying his hardest to get through the dinner and not drag you off to the bathroom or his car to finish what you were trying to start. On top of that your having finished a glass of wine wasn’t helping. You always had a tendency to be more touchy when alcohol was involved.

Once the dinner was finished Kihyun got up from the table and came over to help you put your coat on, swiftly taking it off the back of your chair and holding it out for you to slide your arms into.

He leaned in close to your ear as you were slipping your arms into the sleeves, “you look fucking amazing. you’re lucky I didn’t fuck you right here on this table.”

You blushed as you turned around to face him. You looked into his brown eyes, mischief running wild in them. “And to answer your question, no I am not wearing anything under this dress.” Your voice was low but the look on Kihyuns face signaled to you that he got the message.

He took your hand in his and pulled you out of the restaurant and back to his car, you giggling lightly as he pulled you along softly. He was more eager than usual, it was cute. Maybe it was the fact that it was your anniversary or that he had been busier than usual lately so you hadn’t seen much of each other, maybe it was just the way the stars had aligned that night, either way, you didn’t care. You just wanted to be under him, moaning for him.

Kihyun gave you a quick peck on the lips as he let go of your hand and walked to his side of the car and an idea popped into your head to tease him the whole way back to your all’s apartment.

Kihyun was normally fine with a light teasing, he didn’t mind it too much. But he would always tell you when to stop and when he did, he normally meant business about it and you hadn’t had much mind to push it past that. But tonight was different.

You took your place in the seat next to his and as soon as he turned the car on, you started pushing buttons on the LED screen in the dashboard that controlled the audio system and Kihyun laughed lightly at you.

“Always such a button pusher,” he said to you as he backed the car out of the parking spot. You waved him off thinking of the double meaning. Right now you needed good mood music to play to give you some comfortability and confidence, otherwise, your teasing him wouldn’t last past the parking lot.

Your John Mayer and Khalid playlist started coming through the speakers and you hummed along with the song while the man next to you continued to drive the car out of the parking lot.

Once he had gotten you all back out on the main road, you slowly moved your arm towards his that was resting on the armrest. You held his hand for a little while, stroking his hand with your thumb as you continued to hum along to the songs that came from the speakers and floated around the two of you.

You let go of his hand and placed it softly just above his knee and continued to stroke his legs just like you had his hand. The feeling of his dress pants was nice, you assumed they were probably expensive. But better was the feeling of his toned leg muscles under your dainty hands and fingers.

A thought crossed your mind about trying to ride his thighs later when you were pulled from your own thoughts by his hand on your leg, slightly above where yours had been placed on his.

He glanced at you and back to the road quickly and gave your leg a small squeeze, “you know,” he started voice tone low, “two can play this game.” And he smirked as he continued to watch the road ahead of him but continued to squeeze your leg.

You slid your hand further up his leg so now it was about halfway between his knee and hip and you gave a soft but gentle squeeze which earned you a harder squeeze on your own thigh.

So you got a little brave and started running your hand up and down slowly on his leg, the feel of the soft fabric of his dress pants contrasting the firmness of the muscles that they were covering.

Kihyun got a little tense as you kept pushing the limit on how far up his leg you could really run your hands before he would stop you and he tried to do the same to you and began running his hand slowly up your thigh. But you were determined to win this and out tease him.

You ran your hand up his leg and right into his crotch where you started to rub on him a little. Your hand had only been rubbing on him a few seconds and you could feel him starting to get the slightest bit hard under your touch. But it was cut short by him sighing and removing your hand from his crotch and placing your hand back on your own thigh.

He kept his eyes on the road and returned both of his hands to the wheel. But you didn’t let this minor set back stop you. You sat there for a few seconds as you formulated your plan.

In the past two years, you had figured out that Kihyun disliked nothing more than when you would touch yourself to bring yourself pleasure. It didn’t matter if he was having sex with you or you were doing it solo. He disliked it when you touched yourself. He didn’t mind if you did it while he was away, he just didn’t want to know about it. And while you all were having sex, he would immediately take over for you. He said it was “always his job to make you feel good”. You rolled your eyes thinking of how silly it was.

You glanced over at the dark brown-haired man again. He was still concentrating on the road ahead. The sounds of Khalid and John Mayer were still spilling from the speakers of the car. He looked so handsome. The way the streetlights would briefly light his face as you passed by them. The way that fast and dim light mixed with the soft white light of the dashboard illuminated his face…it was angelic. You wanted to kiss and bite all over him.

But it was time to put your plan in action. You slowly started running your hands up and down your own thighs, squeezing lightly at all different spots along them.

It took him a few seconds to realize what you were doing and he glanced over at you quickly but quickly kept his eyes on the road.

You pouted internally at yourself. You had to be more aggressive than you were being.

You spread your legs open as much as the skin-tight dress you were wearing would allow you to do so which caused it to ride up to mid-thigh height and you started rubbing the slightest bit faster and a little harder on your thighs.

Kihyun tightened his grip on the steering wheel and clenched his jaw.

“Now we are getting somewhere,” you thought to yourself. And continued on with your game, but this time using your nails to run up and down your thigh.

This caught Kihyun’s attention and he would frequently glance from the road ahead to your nails running up and down your legs. You smirked to yourself.

This time as your nails ran up the length of your leg, you let them get caught on the hem of your dress and pull it up more on your thigh and you spread your legs open more as the fabric slid up.

Kihyun’s right hand was on your left before you could blink but he continued to look at the road ahead as he spoke to you, “baby. please stop that.”

You looked at his hand on yours but your right hand was still free and he needed at least one hand to drive so you took advantage of the situation. You started running your right hand up your leg again, pulling the dress more.

You looked at him even though he was still looking at the road and said in a sweet tone, “now Ki. Why would I want to do that?” He glanced at you and you batted your eyelashes at him. He moved his eyes quickly to how far you had managed to push your dress up on your leg and looked back in your eyes.

“Don’t forget baby,” your tone was low but still with a hint of sweetness to it, you leaned over to whisper the rest of your sentence in his ear, “I’m not wearing any panties.” And you leaned back in your seat as you watched him grip the wheel tighter, knuckles starting to turn white and the one that was still holding your hand on your thigh gave a hard squeeze. And yet he still continued to look at the road.

You all were getting closer to your apartment, only a few blocks away at this point. But you were still determined to win.

You released the seatbelt from the holder, which caused Kihyun to look at you. He was a stickler for safety in the car so he was about to say something about putting the belt back on but you had leaned over the armrest and you had started to nibble on his ear. And you felt him tense for a moment and then relax slightly.

You had to hold yourself up with one hand on the armrest, and you were happy that you weren’t very far from your apartment otherwise this would get uncomfortable or dangerous quickly. With your free hand, you started running your hand back up Kihyun’s thigh as you continued to nibble on his ear.

“Baby,” Kihyun said tensely as you used your fingernails to run up and down his leg now which had caused his breath to hitch slightly before he continued, “please put your seat belt back on.”

You hummed against his skin as you continued to nibble away at his ear and started to trail kisses and small licks down his neck. Your hands had wandered far enough up his leg again that you would graze his crotch as you went. You teased him like that just a few times before you settled on keeping your hand in his crotch, rubbing on him and feeling him start to get hard under your light touch.

Kihyun was really trying his best to keep his composure and you had to admit, it was pretty sexy. He was trying fairly hard to ignore you. However, your need to win was higher. You managed to position yourself in just a way that you were able to bite lightly on his neck. The action earned you a choked moan from the dark-haired boy that made you smirk against his skin.

“You’re lucky we’re almost home,” Kihyun was getting more tense as you continued to rub on him over his nice dress pants. He was losing this fight.

You hummed again against the growing heat in his skin and put your mouth next to his ear and whispered to him, “what are you going to do about it, daddy?”

The word had slipped from your mouth before you could stop it. You had never called him daddy before and you weren’t sure how he was going to react to it. But the word was already hanging in the air, and it caused the air to feel thick. You waited for a few beats for Kihyun to respond to you.

“Mmm,” he hummed at you, “that’s hot babygirl.” He titled his head to the side a little to give you slightly more access to his neck. You took this as a good sign and bit at his neck again as he pulled into the parking garage to park the car.

Even with you still lightly sucking on his neck and trying to get him more worked up, he quickly whipped the car into a parking spot and shut the car off.

At the cut of the engine, he released his hands from the steering wheel and he used one of his hands to grab ahold of your chin. He looked into your eyes. His were, of course, glimmering in the yellow light of the parking garage lights.

“I love you,” He ran his fingers over your lips quickly before he pulled you in for a kiss. His hand found its way into your hair and his other moved its way from your chin down your side to rest on your hip. You moved your free hand away from his crotch and ran it up the back of his head and tangled your fingers in his hair to deepen the kiss.

He tasted sweet like vanilla and his lips were moving softly on yours. His hair was soft in your hand. And your body was begging for more of him. You wanted to drink him up like cold lemonade on a scorching hot summer day.

You gave his hair a slight tug and to your disappointment, he pulled away from you just as you started to trace his lips with your tongue.

You looked at him startled as he completely pulled out of your hands and got out of the car and shut the door. You sat there for a second, not knowing if you had done something wrong. He had only made it a few steps before he realized you were still in the car.

“Come on princess, let’s go.” You looked at him through the rear window of the car, his voice was muffled but eager.

You quickly got out of the car and immediately put your lips back on his once you reached him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in closer to him. Your hands made their way up to his back and you ran them across his shoulders. You loved the way his body felt under your hands, firm yet soft.

He pulled away from you again, a little breathless this time, “Come.”

“Oh trust me, daddy, I will,” you said to him in a playful tone and a smile danced lightly across your face. You saw that deep mischief return to his eyes and he led you away to the elevator to take you back upstairs to your apartment.

The door to the elevator had only barely shut and Kihyun had you pushed up against the back wall of the elevator, his hands running all over the sides of your body, and yours were running all over his shoulder blades. His lips were on yours like you were water and he had been in the desert for the last three days without any. The coolness that was radiating off the metal wall behind you kept you grounded as his hands continued to wander their way up your back now. You let out a small moan into the kiss as you could feel the heat and wetness starting to pool at your core.

“Mmm, that’s right, princess. Moan for daddy.” He had pulled slightly away from the kiss to whisper the taunt at you.

The daddy thing was new but it was kind of thrilling to you. It seemed to be having the same effect on your boyfriend. You liked the way the word made Kihyun’s eyes sparkle and dance like you had given a small child some candy. You moved your hands up the back of his neck and into his hair, and you pulled on it slightly.

You were about to reconnect your lips with his when the elevator dinged at you all signaling that someone else was getting on. You both quickly untangled yourselves from each other and Kihyun swiftly took the spot next to you and put his hand around your back and perched his hand on your hip.

You both smiled politely as the person got on the elevator and pushed a button to a floor that was far below yours. At this moment you weren’t very happy about living in such a tall apartment complex. Thirty floors up normally didn’t bother you too much, but at this moment, you weren’t happy about it.

Kihyun started slowly moving his hand off your hip and back around to your ass. You tried to smoother a giggle into the sleeve of your jacket. You looked over at him and he gives you a smirk and a wink and then proceeded to firmly grab ahold of your ass. You gasped out loud and luckily the person in the elevator didn’t seem to notice or was ignoring you two altogether.

For the next five floors, he continued to firmly grab and squeeze on your ass. It was all fun and games until he leaned over and started heavily breathing and sighing in time with the squeezes on your ass right in your ear. His hot breath on your ear like that in any other situation would have felt awkward or too ticklish but at this moment it was hot and sexy and your body was reacting appropriately which was causing you to blush furiously as red as a rose.

After what seemed like 50 floors rather than five, the elevator finally dinged again, and the person who was on the elevator stepped out and disappeared around the corner of the door.

Kihyun was on you faster than a cat to a mouse.

He had pushed you back up against the back wall of the elevator yet again, leaned his forehead on yours and his hands were both on your hips, holding you firmly in place.

“Mmmm baby girl is getting a taste of her own medicine now,” and he smirked at you.

You lifted one of your hands from its place at your side and placed it on Kihyun’s chest, never breaking eye contact. You started to run your hand down his chest and right back to where it had been earlier on his crotch and gave it a small rub.

“What was that,” you paused and batted your eyelashes at the dark-eyed man, “daddy?” You could feel him grow a little harder in your touch as the word fell from your mouth yet again.

“Oh,” you said in mock surprise, “I think someone likes the new nickname.”

And just like that, Kihyun’s mouth was back on yours, drinking you up. His hands were roaming up and down your sides and around to your ass, squeezing it lightly. The hand you had on his crotch continued to rub on him, feeling him growing slightly harder as you all continued sucking face. Your free hand went to Kihyun’s soft hair, pulling on it which earned you a small groan from him.

You pushed your tongue forward to trace his lips but the elevator dinged again, breaking you all from your current endeavor, but at least you all had finally made it to your floor.

Kihyun smiled at you and pulled away from you and grabbed your hand as it fell away from his body to pull you down the hall, you laughing loudly as you trailed behind him towards your apartment.

When you reached the door Kihyun took the key out of his pants pocket and unlocked the door, your hands rubbing up and down his back as he stuck the key in the lock. He pushed the door open and spun around quickly to look at you for a split second.

Then his hands were on the side of your face, his lips once again on yours and he was lightly pulling you into the apartment. You smiled into the kiss, your hands tangling in his hair once again.

Once you got in the door, he spun you both around so you were shuffling backward and he had his hands lightly placed on your hips again. He shut the door with his foot which earned him another small giggle and smile as you continued to kiss, your hands eagerly trying to push his blazer from his shoulders, him kicking off his dress shoes as you did so.

Once his jacket fell to the floor he had begun to push yours off as well. He pulled himself away from your lips for just a moment to look at you and your form in the dress.

“Fuck you look so good,” his tone low and firm as he took another look at the way your curves looked in the fabric, and his lips were back on yours with more intensity and he started slowly pushing you all in the direction of your bedroom, his hands roaming all over your body once again.

You started to unbutton his dress shirt, the nice silk fabric felt cool and soft in your touch. It took some concentration to undo the small buttons without really seeing them. And the way Kihyun was starting to bite at your lip and squeeze on your ass at the same time wasn’t helping your being able to focus on the silly white plastic things.

He pushed you lightly into the wall as you pulled his shirt from his pants and slid your hand under the fabric to reach for his belt. He removed his lips from yours and placed his forehead on yours, dark brown eyes hooded by his eyelashes. His lips were starting to turn a beautiful kissed shade of pink. A light flush adorned his cheeks as you shakily undid the belt and unzipped his pants pushing them down harshly with a small clink of his belt hitting the floor you placed your hand back on his crotch which was now only covered by the jersey knit material of his briefs, his bulge felt good and you licked your lips.

Kihyun’s hand was in your hair, pulling at it lightly to make you look up at him. He looked like a god. Pink tinted lips, flushed cheeks. His dress shirt was open, revealing the soft expanse of his perfect skin that was trying to hide under the silky fabric. You wanted nothing more than to bite all over him, the idea made your mouth water. His dress pants pooled at his ankles. His leg muscles flexed as he leaned against you, his bulge stretching the black fabric of his underwear made you bite a little at the corner of your mouth.

He caught the small action and ran his finger over where you had just had your teeth. “Now baby. Only I’m allowed to bite you.” His voice was soft, it made you feel small and like you did something you maybe shouldn’t have done.

“I—I’m sor—sorry?” It came out stuttered as he had moved quickly to put his lips on your neck, kissing and sucking lightly on the skin. You put a hand in his hair and used the other one to try and push the silk shirt from his form. Once he freed his arms from the fabric and it had fallen to the floor, his hands were clawing at your dress, trying to push it up your body.

You put your hands on his now bare chest, warmth from his skin warming your fingertips, and pushed him lightly off of you. He leaned back, look of confusion clouding his beautiful features. You spun around to face away from him and pulled your hair to the side to reveal the zipper at the top of the dress.

Kihyun leaned forward towards you, his breath warm on your neck, it sent a shiver down your spine.

“So babygirl,” he moved towards your ear now so he was whispering into it, “are you really not wearing any panties under this?” Which was followed by a small nibble on your earlobe.

“I can’t remember,” you let out breathily, you were growing needier to have his hands to be all over you, “why don’t you find out, daddy?” Kihyun hummed against the skin just behind your ear as he trailed kisses around to the back of your neck.

You felt him grab a hold of the zipper and start slowly pulling it down. He was going so slowly unzipping the dress from you, trailing kisses across the top of your shoulders and neck as he went. You leaned your head back against the wall and place your hands on it as well as there was at least an inch or two of space between your body and the wall. The impatience, anticipation, and suspense was growing in you as he continued unzipping your dress.

Finally, the zipper reached its plastic stopper just above your tailbone. Kihyun returned his hands back to the top of your dress, sliding his hands across the tops of your shoulder blades to push the now loose fabric away from your body.

Feeling his touch on your skin made it sing with electricity from anticipation. He kissed so softly and lightly across the tops of your shoulders, it felt like kisses from a feather. He pushed the fabric further so he could slip it down the rest of the length of your arms.

As the fabric broke the curves of the top of your shoulders it dropped down to rest in the crook at your elbow. Kihyun ran his fingertips down the length of the top part of your arm and continued trailing kisses across the tops of your shoulders and the back of your neck.

You were growing more impatient with his now slow pace. You needed him up against you. You needed to feel the warmness of his skin on yours. You wanted more than anything to have him inside of you, having you moan. The anticipation was starting to become too much.

You stuck your ass out to close the small space that was separating you all. When you felt his hard-on against you, you moved your hips slowly in a circular motion, grinding on him.

His hands snapped like magnets to your hips to control your grinding against him. He removed his lips from the skin on your shoulder and nibbled on your earlobe again.

“Hmmm,” he hummed against your skin, “babygirl is getting impatient.” And he put pressure on your hips to keep you from moving. Even though your head was leaned lightly against the wall, you nodded in response to the statement.

“Mmm, I like that. Maybe I’ll make you wait all night then.” You let out a sigh, as one of his hands moved from your hip to slide his hand into the space he had created between your dress and your lower back.

You thought he was going to rest his hand back on your skin but he kept moving his hand forward. Around your side, to the front of your hip where he came to rest it flat against you. He pressed his fingertips firmly into the skin that was there, making you rock your hips and ass back into his erection again and he let out a soft grunt at the friction he was creating using your body against his.

He kept making you roll your hips against him as he went back to trailing kisses on the tops of your shoulders. The soft rolling motions of your hips and the feeling of him pushing his hard-on up against you were causing heat to puddle up in your core again, creating dampness in-between your legs.

“Kihyun, please touch me. Do something more.” You whined at him, you were getting far too impatient for his game now.

“Try again princess,” he whispered in your ear, kissing behind it and started sucking and biting softly on the skin on your neck. You moaned lightly in response.

“Come on princess. Try again,” his tone encouraging. Kihyun started biting and sucking a little harder on you and pushing your hips harder to roll back on him.

“Dad-dy,” the word came out half mumbled as the slow pace he was setting, it didn’t quite roll of your tongue as lightly as it had when you had been teasing him earlier.

“Hmm,” he hummed as he bit down harshly on the skin at the top of your shoulder and you let out a gasp at the slight pain it brought. You knew it was going to leave a mark but damn did it feel good.

“Daddy please,” you were turning into a breathy hot mess under him. The biting, the sucking hickeys into your skin, it was delicious but you needed more.

“What babygirl? Hmm?” he quit biting at you to hear what you had to say.

“Daddy, please touch me more.” Your hands were still pressed to the wall but you started sliding them down the wall, tired of holding them up. The motion made your dress slip past your elbow and fall further down your chest.

Kihyun gripped harder on your hips and spun you around suddenly to face him. The action causes the dress to fall completely off your arms as you released them from the hold you had on the wall. It hung loosely on your hips now. Kihyun lurched forward at you, connecting his mouth messily with yours. His tongue started tracing yours and you opened your mouth so he could slip it in. He still faintly tasted of vanilla.

Your hands were in his hair, pulling him in to deepen the kiss and he would bite your lip every so often. His hands were running wildly all over you, grabbing, and feeling every curve and dip. You pulled harder on his hair, one of your hands releasing when he grunted at you and it found its way to his back where you started running your hand across it, digging and scraping your nails across him as you went.

He disconnected his mouth from yours and trailed hot kisses across your cheek, down your neck, and across your collarbones, earning him moan mewls and moans from you as he went. The feeling of the heat and wetness that was pooling in-between your legs was enough to make you grow more and more desperate as he continued to tease you.

“Ki-Dad-ddy please,” you breathed out between small moans. He was biting at the skin on your collarbones now. He ran his hands back to where your dress was scrunched up on your hips and pushed it down over them. It made a light sound against the floor.

He removed himself from your collarbones at the sound and pulled back to take a look at you. You hadn’t been lying, there was nothing under that dress but you. He looked you up and down slowly and you watched the hunger and wildness dance in his eyes as they roamed up and down.

“Fuck,” he let out under his breath. He pulled further away from you and took your hand when it fell from his back and pulled you the rest of the short distance to your room. He reached the foot of the bed and kissed you sloppily, a mix of tongue, desperation, lip biting, moaning and nails in the skin.

The tension was too much for you anymore. You put your hand on his erection again and grabbed it. The feeling how hard he was for you drove you further up the wall. You needed him in you in some way and you needed it right then. Quickly, you pushed his briefs off of him and fell to your knees, hand on his length.

“Hmm so hard for me,” you looked up at him from your position below him and batted your eyelashes at him innocently.

He ran his fingers across your mouth, which made you instinctively open your mouth and he pushed two of his fingers in it. Feeling the wet hotness of your mouth on his fingers caused him to hum at the feeling.

“Open that pretty mouth for daddy.” His tone was firm. It was fucking sexy. And you did as you had been told.

He slowly pushed himself forward and into your mouth. You placed your hand on his thigh lightly when you had taken him in as far as you could with no warm-up. He tangled his hands in your hair and let you take control of bobbing your mouth slowly up and down on him in conjunction with your free hand.

The weight of him on your tongue felt so good after having felt teased for so long. The dark-haired man above you was focused on the way your mouth went up and down on him. The way your lips looked wrapped around him. He loved how you paced yourself when you blew him. The way the wetness from your mouth looked on him. He tipped his head back and let out a low moan and gripped harder on your hair. The sound that came from him was delicious and music to your ears.

You dropped your hand from his thigh to start slowly rubbing at your clit slowly. You were so wet already and Kihyun had barely touched you. You looked up at him through your eyelashes again. He was looking down at you now, brows furrowed in pleasure and concentration. His cheeks flushed and lips pinked. The sight made you hum and moan a little as you continued to blow him which earned you another moan from him.

“Fuck babygirl. Your mouth feels so good.” The small praise made you pick up the pace on him, your hand on yourself dropping away but you were almost dripping wet. You continued to stare up into Kihyun’s dark eyes as he watched you blow him. You went like this for a few minutes until you started tasting the saltiness of precum mixing with your saliva.

Your own arousal was making you desperate again. You pulled him out of your mouth, a small string of saliva pulling with you, “please.” Kihyun continued to stare at you as he wiped the string of spit from your skin.

“Please what princess?” He tilted his head to the side slightly as he said it. You weren’t quite in the mood to beg for sex but you were so desperate to get fucked you didn’t want to act up and be a brat either. You licked your bottom lip and bit it as you tried to decide what to do: beg or put up a fight. Your body and its need won out.

“Please touch me, daddy. I need you.” Kihyun wrapped his hand around the upper part of your arm, near your armpit, and helped you stand. You all stood close enough that there were less than a few inches between you. He pushed your hair out of your face with his hand and studied your face.

“You’re so damn beautiful.” He watched his hands as he ran them over your shoulders and down your arms then moved them to your sides and down to your hips, around to your ass where he gave it a squeeze and you all smirked at each other, and they wandered back to your hips. He removed them both from your hips and put them on your cheeks where he gave them a little push to squish them together and he kissed you deeply.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and closed the space between you. He shifted you all so your back was to the bed and started to nudge you towards it. When your legs hit the bed, you broke the kiss and gave him a half-smile, your impatience growing again. Kihyun rolled his eyes lightly and pushed you back on to the bed, you resting your weight on and holding yourself up with your elbows.

You started to crawl back on the bed, but he grabbed your legs and pulled you back forward towards the edge of the bed where you were sitting originally, “Where are you going babygirl? I thought you wanted daddy to touch you?” And he cocked his eyebrow up at you. You rolled your eyes at him.

“Well yeah. Then get on with—“ you were cut short by Kihyun pushing your legs open and running his hands up your legs to where you were more than ready for him.

He ran his thumb over your clit which caused to suck in a short breath. He did his a few times to you, teasing you. You needed more but you were trying to practice patience. He shifted his hand and finally pushed a finger into you. You moaned as you fell back into the mattress, finally getting a piece of what you were so desperately craving.

“Oh?” He questioned teasingly, “do you like that princess.” You looked at him and nodded. He smirked and started slowly moving his finger in and out of you, your wetness coating his finger.

“Fuck babygirl. You are so wet for me.” You closed your eyes and covered them with your arm as you moaned lowly and you tried to grind your hips down on his finger to gain more friction.

“Daddy,” you moaned it out, “please more.” Kihyun kept only one finger in you and going at a mildly slow pace.

“So needy for me tonight babygirl,” you didn’t need to be looking at him to know he was either smirking or smiling, he loved it when you were needy like this. You whined lightly because he had removed his finger from inside of you and peeked down at him to see why he had stopped.

You watched as Kihyun ran his finger over the wetness that was coming out of you, amazement on his face at how wet you were for him. You squirmed under his touch. He looked up at your face and shoved two fingers in you which caused you to moan and grip at the sheets on the bed from the suddenness of his action.

Kihyun started moving his fingers in and out of you. Humming in amusement as you slowly opened up your legs for him to get better access. Kihyun placed his free hand on your hip to keep you from trying to grind down on his fingers so much.

“Hmm so wet for me,” he started to pick up the pace with his fingers, causing you to moan as he pushed and pulled them in and out of you.

The tension in your core was steadily building and you were trying to grind down on his fingers again. Kihyun applied more pressure on the hip where he was trying to hold them in place. But you continued to try and move under him. You wanted more from him. More friction, more fullness, more of his hands on you. Anything. Just more of anything.

Kihyun bent down to be between your legs. He slowly kissed his way up your leg which caused to wiggle under his hands more and moan a little louder.

“Hmm,” the sound that came from him vibrated into your skin, “that’s right princess. Moan for me.” He continued to drag and spill kisses all over your thighs. You let go of the sheet you were lightly gripping on and grabbed onto the silky smooth dark hair on top of his head with one of your hands. You pulled on it firmly and he bit into your leg which caused you to moan out his name.

“Ah ah, babygirl. That’s not the right name,” and he bit you again a few inches over. You were a moaning, needy, impatient mess. You knew you weren’t going to get what you wanted until you begged for it.

“Please fuck me daddy.” the words came out breathy and high pitched. Kihyun sucked a hickey into the inside of your thigh, pretending like he didn’t hear you and then moved on to a spot on the other thigh. As he continued sucking little red and slowly turning purple-spotted marks into your skin, he started speeding up the pace on the fingers he had in you. You were moaning louder now, grabbing at the sheet with one hand, your other still in his hair.

“Fuck me please daddy,” you said it louder this time, trying to get what you wanted. The words were followed by a long moan as he sucked on your thigh harder when you said the new nickname.

He removed his mouth from your legs and stood up, fingers slowing inside of you but not stopping. You wiggled again as he looked at the skin on your legs now littered with bite marks and hickeys. He smirked at his artwork.

He removed his fingers from inside of you and you let out a whine at the empty feeling that was left behind. You watched him as he put his fingers into his mouth, tasting you.

“Fuck,” you let out the word in a whisper. You’d be lying if you said what he did wasn’t hot as fuck. He removed them and motioned you with them to lean up. And he slowly pushed the same fingers into your mouth, making you taste the slightest bit of yourself on his fingers. He watched with excited eyes as you took his fingers into your mouth and licked them clean in just a few seconds.

“Lay back down babygirl,” and he removed his fingers from your mouth and you laid back on the soft bed.

He repositioned himself in-between your legs, preparing to sink himself into you. You licked your lips in anticipation. You wanted to have him fill you up. Kihyun slowly inched his way to you. He ran the tip of himself over you and through the wetness outside of you. You let out a soft moan.

He watched himself as he ran his cock up and down your wet slit a few more times, earning himself more small moans from you.

He slowly sank himself all the way into you. Your breath ragged as he bottomed out in you and you managed a small moan as he started to pull himself back and allow you to adjust to the fullness of having him fill you up.

It felt so amazing to finally have him inside of you. Even though he was moving slowly, he was providing you some sense of relief to the anticipation that had been growing in you all night. His hands firmly holding your legs open for him to continue to slowly move in and out. You groaned and tipped your head back as he bottomed out in you again.

“Kihyun,” you were a breathy, lightly moaning mess under his slow and even pace, “please harder.”

He paused in you completely, “Babygirl is so needy for daddy’s cock tonight. Hmm?” You nodded eagerly in response.

“Tell daddy want you want,” and he started moving again, only slower than before he had stopped if that was even possible. His grip on your thighs getting stronger as you tried to wiggle under him. His hair was now hanging down in his eyes, his eyebrows pushed together lightly. His eyes were dark and filled with desire and a glint of power behind them. The way his toned chest was evenly rising and falling as he pushed in and out of you. The whole scene was sinful.

“Please fuck me, daddy,” the sentence came out as a little more than a whisper. But the word was falling out of your mouth a little easier than before. You loved the way the word made his eyes go wide and blow with lust when you said it. The way you could tell he was holding something back a little. It was driving you wild. You wanted him to drive you wild. You wanted to be screaming the word in pleasure. You wanted to see what he was holding back.

Kihyun smirked down at you as he bottomed out in you again and you moaned under him. He gripped your thigh harder, surely you would have marks left after, and he started moving in and out of you faster than before but it still left you wanting more.

“Say it again Princess,” Kihyun commanded you.

“Please fuck me, daddy.” You managed to say it louder than you had previously but the need for more friction was clouding your mind and it was all you could think of.

“Again,” Kihyun said and he smacked the side of you thigh which only stung, but you were sure there would be a handprint.

He was still keeping a steady pace, just above slow. God, you wanted so much more than what he was giving you. You needed him to fuck you into the next week. You wanted to be moaning so loudly for him. You wanted him to push you into the mattress so hard that it would muffle anything that comes from your mouth. You wanted to see how hard he could go on your body.

“PLEASE, DADDY. FUCK ME!” You screamed it loud enough you thought your neighbor might come knocking on the door, but you didn’t care. You just wanted Kihyun to give you what you were craving.

“Your wish is my command babygirl.”

Kihyun started picking up the pace inside of your heat. He did it gradually and evenly. Even in the heat of the moment, he managed to keep steady and even pace of acceleration as he continued to pound into you. Your hands were fisted up in pleasure, grip firm on the silky material they held in them. Your eyes were closed and your brows were furrowed in pleasure, head tipped back into the mattress. Your skin was starting to form a thin layer of sweat on it as your body heated up with the intense pounding you were taking.

“Feels….feels so….good,” you managed to choke out the words to the man above you. You felt Kihyun’s grip on your leg again.

“Love making my babygirl feel good.” You didn’t have to see him to know that he was probably smirking at you.

The tension in your core was growing as he continued his assault on your wet heat. The way he was going at you restlessly, it was no surprise that your climax would approach so quickly.

“Gonna cum,” you moaned out.

Kihyun pulled himself out of you quickly and attached his lips to yours in a heated and deep kiss. You groaned at the sudden loss of his fullness inside of you and your high fading away with the feeling of him inside you.

He pulled his lips off yours and kissed across your jaw and down your neck, making you shiver.

“I didn’t tell my baby she could cum yet did I?” and he bit and sucked fiercely into the soft skin of your neck. You hissed and wrapped your arms around his shoulders and dug your nails into the skin there. When he removed his mouth from your neck you could tell from the sting on your skin he had left a good mark in your pale skin.

“My babygirl was naughty earlier this evening. I don’t know if you deserve to cum just yet.” And he kissed down your neck and across your upper chest.

You put your fingers in his hair and pulled on it as he took one of your nipples in his mouth and bit lightly on it.

“Ki-Daddy, please. I need you.” The denial of your climax was making you anxious again under the dark-haired man. You needed it. You needed him back inside of you.

He hummed against your nipple and you arched your back at the sensation. “So needy tonight.”

“Please.” You begged as he sucked another hickey into your skin, this time just on the side of your boob. “Please please please….” You continued to breathily beg him.

Kihyun removed himself from the skin at your chest and slid his arm under one side of your hip and flipped you over so you were lying face down into the mattress.

“Ass up princess,” he said. You quickly pulled your legs up so your ass was up in the air slightly.

He ran his hands over your ass and squeezed it gently and he let out a low hum. His fingers trailed across the skin of your ass, he was taking his sweet time giving you what you wanted.

You brought your arms up to the side of your face and balled your hands in the silky comforter as Kihyun had stuck two fingers inside you and you moaned lowly at the feeling.

“What do you want, baby? Hmm?” His fingers moving in and out of you felt good but you needed more.

“Please fuck me,” you let out in a whine. Kihyun picked up the pace of his fingers, making you moan as he pumped in and out of you.

“So wet for daddy. Say it again for me princess.” And you were met with a slap to your ass.

“Please fuck me,” you let out again, but you got another smack to the ass.

“Try again,” Kihyun slowed his fingers but then inserted a third finger and you moaned out loudly. He set out on a pace so sweet you thought you’d cum right there on his fingers.

“Pl-plea-please f-fuck me d-dad-daddyy,” you were barely able to moan in out, your high was approaching yet again, building in your core, the heat pooling.

Kihyun could feel you tightening around his fingers. He quickly removed his fingers just seconds before you were about to cum and slapped your ass so hard you let out a yelp and felt the sting on your skin. A bright red mark would surely be left behind.

“I said don’t cum babygirl,” he leaned over you, tightly gripping on your hair and pulled you up so you were on your hands and knees. His pull on your hair was firm and stung just a little. “You want to be a good girl for daddy, right princess?”

Fuck this was too hot. It was easily some of the best sex you and Kihyun had in a while. He was sucking on your neck again, the slight stinging sensation on your ass and now on your scalp, the commanding tone in his voice, it was too much yet not enough. He bit on your shoulder blade which caused you to hiss.

“Answer me.” He commanded.

“Yes, daddy. Want to be a good girl.” And you were met with a smile on your skin and another small bite. You turned your head in his direction. “Please fuck me and I’ll be good.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed as he trailed kisses across where he had just bitten you, “I somehow don’t believe that.” But he removed his lips from your skin and his hand from your hair. He placed a hand on your hip, and the other on himself as he lined himself up with your wet entrance.

He rubbed himself through the wetness that had collected outside of you and in your folds which caused you to hum at the feeling. “God baby. You are so wet for me. So ready for me.” Your eyes rolled back as he slowly sunk himself into your waiting wetness. He pushed slowly inside of you until he bottomed out in you and he groaned. You felt so full with him all of the way inside of you. He stayed there for a minute.

“Are you going to be a good girl? Hmm, baby?” His voice was soft yet commanding with just a hint of sweetness in it. And he smacked your ass. You nodded furiously.

“Yes. Just please MOVE.” You begged him.

You would’ve bet money that he was smirking down at you in that moment. He moved his hands to be on your hips with a firm yet gentle grip.

“Your wish is my command princess.” And he started moving at a steady slow pace in and out of you. You tipped your head down at the feeling of relief as he was moving in you. Though you had had two orgasms denied you tried hard not to let this one build. Kihyun had been steadily pushing in and out of you, but if you wanted more, you were going to have to ask or beg for it.

“Please harder Kihyun,” your head still hung low. He grabbed a fist full of your hair again and pulled you up a little.

“What was that babygirl?” And he smiled as he kissed the side of your head. You had the feeling he wasn’t going to let this daddy thing go. You kind of liked it though. The way it made his eyes go wild, the way he got a little rougher with you. You smirked to yourself at the idea of sex with Kihyun always been like this.

“Please fuck me harder daddy,” and you moaned as he smacked your ass again, slight sting left behind.

“Anything for my good babygirl.” Kihyun started picking up the speed and deepness of his thrusts inside of you.

Sweat began to form a light film on your skin, your breathing and moaning becoming more ragged as the dark-haired man moved in and out of your soaked pussy. The sting on your ass and the grip in your hair weren’t painful but it felt nice and you wondered how far he would be able to push your pain tolerance another time.

“Daddyyy” you moaned out. He felt so good moving in and out of you.

“That’s right princess,” his grip on your hair tightening as he grunted out the words and picked up his pace pounding into you, “moan for me.” Even though Kihyun had your head pulled back, you could feel that he was thrusting deep enough into you that your belly would probably budge out with each thrust of his cock inside of you.

His pace continued to pick up, and you could feel that your third orgasm was building just as quickly as his pace was picking up.

“Wanna….want to….c-cum…for you daddyyy…p-please,” you had a hard time getting the words out between breaths and small moans.

He pulled you further back by your hair which made you feel him even deeper inside of you. And you let out a loud moan at the feeling. He continued to pound into you and you knew that if you came without him telling you that you could, you wouldn’t be able to handle whatever punishment his new attitude would dream up for you, so you held it in. Tears pooling at the corners of your eyes.

“Please” you managed to choke out. You could feel that his thrusts were starting to go a little ragged, his own high approaching too.

“Again,” he grunted at you and smacked your ass, the stinging on your skin returning again. You weren’t really in the mood to beg, but if it meant you got to finally finish, you didn’t care.

“P-please…let me-e…c-cum” your climax was so close you weren’t sure you would be able to hold it off much longer, a light tear escaped from your eyes.

“Cum for daddy, babygirl,” and as if on cue, your body listened to his words and you are cumming on him, moaning so loudly you surely thought the neighbors could hear but you really did not care. Your high felt almost euphoric after having held it for so long. Your vision went white for a moment. You heard Kihyun let out a low moan behind you as he found his high in you too. The feeling and sight of you cumming for him and on him was too much for him to hold back his own high any longer. Kihyun continued to hold you by your hair as you both finished riding out your highs together.

Kihyun gently removed himself from inside of you which caused you to whine a little at the sudden empty feeling. He laid you down on the bed and kissed the top of your head as you rested your hot body against the coolness of the comforter under you.

You heard Kihyun walk away towards where you assumed was the bathroom, but you had your eyes closed and you were too busy basking in the glory of your high to really listen to where he was going. Your breathing leveled out and your adrenaline wore off, you could feel the stinging on your ass and on your chest returns. You assumed there were probably handprints left behind and bruises forming where the stinging was coming from. But you didn’t care.

It had been maybe a few minutes since Kihyun had left the room, you were in too much of a haze and glow to really know but you heard him pad lightly back into the room. You were too worn out to move.

Kihyun placed a cool damp washrag on your butt, hoping to calm the redness in your skin from where he had spanked you. Your face scrunched up a little at the contrasting feeling.

“Sorry baby,” his voice was soft, sweet and comforting; the same the way you’ve heard him talk to children a thousand times before. You hummed in response but let him continue.

He spread your legs a little to clean off the cum that was now leaking from you. “Hmm,” he lightly hummed at you, “what a beautiful sight that is.” You let out a huff that was meant to express a laugh and you could feel him smiling. He quickly wiped you off and climbed off the bed, taking the cool washcloth and the soiled towel with him.

You heard him drop the items in the hamper and then open a few drawers in your dresser and he returned to the bed.

“Come on let’s get you dressed a little,” his tone still the same comforting one and you nodded. He took your hand and helped flip you over so you were lying face up now. You sat yourself up on your elbows and forearms as you watched him move to in-between your legs again as they dangled off the edge of the bed.

He took the undies out from the pocket of the sweats that now hung on on his hips in a way that the top of his boxers hung out the top. You smiled lightly at him as he placed them around your ankles and helped you stand up. He squatted down and pulled the dark blue cotton undergarment up your legs, kissing your tummy as he pulled them into place on your hips and you giggled.

He stood and pushed you back sitting on the edge of the bed. You watched as he returned to the dresser and pulled a worn soft yellow shirt out this time, it was one of your favorites. You watched the way his arm muscles flexed as he moved as he retrieved the shirt. You watched as he walked back towards you how his core muscles flexed and reflexed as he walked. He was so handsome, like an angel.

“Arms up,” and you lazily stuck them up over your head. And he softly put the shirt into its place on your frame. Once you had poked your head through the hole, he gave you a peck on the top of your head.

You sat there as you watched him walk around the room to pull one part of the sheets back and turn the bedside light on. It wasn’t late but you both had long days before your dinner and your activity had worn you both out. You continued to watch as he walked to the wall and turned the over head lights off, though you can’t remember when they had been turned on in the first place.

He walked back into the bathroom and returned with your hairbrush. He mentioned for you to turn around as he approached. So you scooted back on the bed and turned away from him.

“Don’t want all this pretty hair getting more tangled now do we?” His tone still soft but with a hint of playfulness in it this time.

You let out a light laugh in response as he began brushing out your hair. He was nothing if not gentle with you after sex. But this was a new level even for him. He was so gentle as he ran the brush through your hair. He was humming softly as he went.

Once he was done, you watched him place the brush on the table where the light was on. He climbed onto the bed and pushed the cover back more. His back up against the headboard.

He motioned for you to join him. So you crawled up the bed and positioned yourself next to him and cuddled up with him.

“So,” he said, tone still soft, “a good two year anniversary?”

“Yes,” you laughed out. “What did you think?”

“Oh, I had such a good time.” He laughed back. You looked up at him, his hair was still slightly damp from the sex you all had just had but he looked so peaceful and happy being there with you.

“I love you, Ki.” And you smiled softly at him.

“I love you too babygirl,” and he smiled back at you and gave you a soft and swift peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* find me on twitter*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> @peachmooncake  
> 


End file.
